Hate dwells within
by jumboshrimp344
Summary: Second chapter my story woohoo! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the people in my head enjoy.**

**The sky lit up…vibrations from the thunder ran threw my feet while I sat in my tent. I could hear the rain hit the tent and here the people scurrying feet as they ran to get out of the rain. I knew at this point its time. I stood up from my little box seat and collected my things: two daggers, a cloak (with hood), a small rolled up letter from my superiors. I opened the flap taking a step out as I look up letting the rain hit me. I put my hood on as I lower my head and stomp off into the rain with the lightening every once and a while shedding light for the road as I feel the vibrations of the thunder upon my feet.**

**A year before: "Send him in please."**

"**Yes sir." Said the servant who after being order by the leader of the kashtu clan, left to retrieve the man.**

**A young seemingly 20 year old man walked into the tent of the tribe leader of the kashtu clan. His expression was of one without emotion.**

"**Ah, come on in and sit we have much to discuss."**

"**Sir, if it isn't to bold of me, why did you call me to have a talk with you?" I asked skeptical on what his intentions are.**

"**Ah, I'm sorry, I understand your confusion. Since we found you alone in the Hunca village and took you as our own you have become very strong very fast and very skillful we all wondered what drives you so hard." He looked me up and down trying to find the answer but with no luck.**

"**I just want to get stronger sir." I said obviously uncomfortable.**

"**Well we have a mission for you." He brought out a map and set it on the table in front of me. "We received word from our spies that my brother Kitsune was planning an attack on my fortress. I can't allow that to happen so your mission my boy is to kill my brother."**

**A shiver ran down my spine at the harshness of his words. Thoughts ran threw my head my training my old village, the bodies…I internally yelled to get a grip as the thoughts were pushed away. "Yes sir."**

**The man then chuckled to my surprise. "I was never much of the formal way to talk to your superior son. Call me Bakuryu." He stuck out his hand to shake smiling.**

**I took his hand finally looking him in the eye and looking at what the tan skinned black haired brown eyed man's clothes. Regular tribal clan outfit except maroon type of colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows his pants more like shorts then anything. "My name is Hayatte."**

"**Great let's get you ready then." He called for his assistant to escort me to the briefing room to talk to his commander and that was the last time I saw him….the last time I would ever be able to use my name.**

**Hope you all liked it I know its pretty lame but I had to start it the next chapter will be a lot more exciting I promise…that is if I get good reviews but please comment telling me what needs fixing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well ok back again wooohoo had no reviews on my last chapter so im like im sick of waiting-- next one! Anyways ya starting now**

**With their Katanas in the air they let out a type of battle cry charging at me. My hands on the hilts of my daggers I prepare for the attack senses busted up from the adrenaline rush along with my mind tapping into the skills in my mind. The first man jumped, a chubby cocky type of man, brought his katana down on me when I was within distance. I jumped back quickly as another man brought his sword to attack my torso. I crouched down quickly dodging the attack as I brought out my daggers bring my dagger back slicing his chest open. The scream lasted within seconds as he collapsed on the floor. Still raining I finally looked up from under the hood of the cloak to look at the stunned look that fell on their faces seeing their own man die so brutally.**

**" K.. Katchi" Stuttered the chubby type of man stunned too much to move.**

**The other man wasn't stunned for to long as he quickly ran at me trying to strike my stomach as I jump in the air climbing on top of his sword looking down at him. The expression on his face was one of confusion as my lightless body is positioned on top of his sword. He growled brought his sword back and tried to slash again as I fell I blocked it easily holding his sword with my right dagger.**

**" You sure you don't want to reconsider my proposition?" I asked emotionlessly.**

**" What are you?" He brought out a small knife in an attempt to gorge me.**

**" I warned you" I took my left dagger slicing his hand in half as I twist around, still holding his katana with my other dagger, extend my left foot kicking him into the wall not giving him enough time to scream.**

**" Mikuna…" The chubby man once again spoke stunned. Terrified he turned around quickly and started to run away. I put my daggers in the sheath as I went after him. He slipped from the wet ground in fear he tried to crawl on the ground ruining his clothes.**

**" Aw, to bad it was such nice clothes. Oh well, where your going you wont need it." I smirked a devilish smirk.**

**"N-No please… ill give you anything…you want money? Women? Anything I swear!"**

**" Your possessions are useless…it's sad you will only find this out in hell." After that statement I sliced open his throat as he gasped for air clenching his neck. He fell with a splash as his blood mixed with the rain I then looked at the scene and searched for the scroll in the man's inner pocket. I put it in my cloak and walked away as I woman cried out. I didn't budge didn't react just kept walking.**

**The next day**

**Sleeping soundly I had a dream of a great evil…they were trading women to men for weapons. I went to fight the evil because my master said so…. but I don't have one and once I fought the evil I was sliced up…arm severed…and eye cut. I awoke by a knock on the door. I quickly dressed and got up as the owner of the hotel was at my door.**

**She was looking at me with her blue judging eyes and a stern angry look about her. " Yes miss Matsuni?"**

**"That's all you can say?" She yelled almost waking up the other people in the hotel.**

**I sighed " What now miss Matsuni?"**

**" You were supposed to pay me last month!" She pointed at my chest.**

**"I-Im sorry miss I forgot I promise ill get the money tomorrow I promise." I said pleadingly**

**" You better because if you don't…..aah!" She walked away angrily stomping with her dark blue hair waving back and forth.**

**"She is going to kill me" I said rubbing my head**

**As I closed the door I looked out side. Another rainy day, I started to think about the dream I had and what it meant. "Ill understand later…" I looked around the room" I need to stop talking to myself." I then grabbed my cloak and weapons and left my room to go to the market.**


	3. Chapter 3

OOC: Well, you know what time it is folks…. ANOTHER CHAPTER MUAHAHAHA ok done now . …. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH…ok now I'm done..

ICC: What makes our body react to the simplest thing? Is it instinct like animals that we control? Or is it imbedded into our brain? I was walking down the market place thinking of buying food to eat but not liking the selection I see. I stop to see a duel between a man and a girl. Most people would think since it's a guy versus a girl the guy would win but at the look of it she was merely toying with him. She smirked in amusement then decided to end it. She brought her Katana bringing it down on his shoulder leaving him paralyzed temporarily. I then observed the commotion and watch as the crowd grew around him trying to stop the blood as the girl laughed and put her bloodied Katana away.

"Pitiful." She said smirking. "Is there one man who can beat me? Any one man can beat me in a duel such as this?"She looked into the eyes of each guy. None stepped forward. I watched them cower in fear of just the look of her. I stepped forward putting down my cloak as I looked at her.

"Ah, one more man to cut down." She looked at me from my sandals to my hair. "And what makes you think that you can beat me? A weakling such as yourself?"

"If your mouth was as big as your sword maybe you could actually hurt me."

She flushed at the remark "I was going to be nice now I'm just going to kill you!" she lunged at me her katana raised. It only took seconds for me to take my Kodachi out and slice her vital points. I jumped back then put my Kodachi into their sheath as I walked away the girl frozen. Her wounds finally became visible as blood seeped threw them and down her body. She collapsed and the people in shock and amazement watched me walk away.

I never did find anything to eat. So, I headed to the mountains. A place where my master told me is the best place to go. "It calms me. When I kill, this is where I go to ease the souls I have condemned." He told me that when I was very young. So, in respect, and for the souls I have condemned I go here for relaxation. So, I sat on a rock, cross-legged, as I watch the sunset. I then heard a ruffle in the bushes behind me.

"You going to come out? I can use the company." The girl who I dueled with came out of the bushes then, walked over standing behind me.

"D-didn't mean to hide." She said trembling.

"Don't be scared I dueled and very well could have killed you but your still alive aren't you."

In an offended screeching tone she replied, "I'm not scared! Just…I don't know ok!"

"Can I help you with something miss" I turned around to see her body patched up and finally noticing her scarlet red hair and flaming green eyes. She couldn't be more then an inch shorter then me.

"I want you to…" Her nose wrinkled as she tried to spit out the words.

"Want me to???" I looked into her eyes with a lifeless stare.

"I want you to teach me." She said letting out a sigh.

"Nope." I turned around and walked away.

"B-but, wait!" she ran after me "Why not!?"

"I don't teach people." I began to walk faster.

" Why not it's a lot of fun you have power and can tell them to do anything you want." She tried persuading me almost pleadingly.

"I do not want power I want to live in honor" I turn to her as she almost stumbles into me "You have no honor." I turn around and begin walking again.

She recovered from the insult and ran after me again. "Then teach me to be honorable"

I shake my head and reply saying "If you don't have honor and your sword skill is that then it is impossible for you to have honor.

She then stopped watching me leave into the forest. Contemplating the insults and what she has to do now.

OOC: Well, . ok I know horrible but I'M TRYING PEOPLE GIVE ME A BREAK TT comment it so I know how horrible I am--


End file.
